Percy's New Teacher
by Finwitch1
Summary: Little thing... might add a few chapters later. Percy gets a new teacher - his father.


New teacher

Percy was surprised when he saw the new teacher in Goode. It was none other than his Dad. The earlier teacher was on maternity leave. Percy privately suspected that the baby was his half-sibling, knowing his Dad's old reputation and the fact that his Dad had replaced her. Percy was not surprised when he heard they were being taught about _water_. And salt. Perfectly standard chemistry class, but being told about salt water by someone named _Poseidon_ did cause some amusement among the students.

Apart of being slightly embarrassed by having both his Dad and step-father as teachers, Percy found he enjoyed his Dad's class. For one thing, Poseidon didn't write much even if there were a few diagrams. The chemical formulas he explained in Latin, easing them up that way, since Percy did have a way for Latin as well as Ancient Greek. Not to mention that the subject _was_ rather close to him.

Lunch break came right after the class, which Poseidon decided to spend with his son. At the cafeteria, Poseidon had joined Percy in the line. Not that Percy minded at first, since his Dad told him he was going to pay for both of them and he could use the lunch money from Sally for something else. However, when Percy tried to pick up his usual Cherry Coke, his father put it away and replaced it with a water bottle. Mineral water, to be exact.

"Dad," Percy protested. "I'd like my coke, if you don't mind."

"I _do_," his Dad replied. "You don't need to get extra hyper with me here."

"But I _like_ it," Percy said, "and it helps when I feel tired."

"And the fish like how the _bait_ tastes," Poseidon told him. "You will not have that water _tainted_ with sugar, caffeine and few other chemicals that do not nourish you in any way, son. Honestly, you'd be better off drinking _sea-water_."

Percy didn't answer, just looked at the can longingly.

"So _are_ you feeling tired?" Poseidon asked, when Percy didn't answer. "And maybe a bit uneasy?"

"Yes," Percy admitted. "So I'll just have that…"

"When was the last time you ate fruits of any kind?" Poseidon interrupted.

"At the camp I think," Percy evaded, he really wasn't sure. "Why?"

"Because tiredness and uneasiness are the first symptoms of _scurvy_," Poseidon replied, placing several apples and oranges on the tray. "You'd better eat those."

"Fine," Percy sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Paul had watched their exchange with amusement. He knew that until recently, scurvy had been the biggest problem limiting sea travel. Quite a few sailors had even died of scurvy and Poseidon probably had _witnessed_ quite a few cases over the years. The insistence on Percy's diet being healthy and rich in vitamin C instead of sugar was something Paul completely agreed with. This exchange was something he'd gladly be sharing with Sally.

"Do join us, Mr. Blowfish," Poseidon called.

"It's **Blofis**," Paul said irritably, but joined them anyway.

"Did someone steal two letters from your name?" the Sea God asked, and Paul wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Please, is it even _possible_ to steal letters from someone's name?" Paul said.

"I'm sure Cousin Hermes could do it," Percy told him while peeling one of his oranges, his father nodding in agreement.

Paul decided it wasn't worth it to push the issue. Not now that he knew Poseidon was really the Sea-God. Instead he decided to change the subject.

"Any particular reason you decided to teach chemistry this year?" Paul asked.

"Oh just making sure Percy knows these things," Poseidon said. "Plus there _are_ a few other things he needs to know."

"Was Ms. North's _maternity _leave was caused by you and am I to meet my new sibling soon?" Percy put in.

"Yes." Poseidon said without slightest trace of embarrassment.

After Percy and his father had left, Paul noticed an envelope on the table, addressed simply to Paul B. Paul didn't know where it had come from. He took a moment to read it. The note was short. It read:

_Percy's right. I can. Actually, I __did__ that to your great- great-great-grandfather because my sister Athena was asking that same question you did. Go ahead and change your name to please my dear uncle Poseidon if you want them back. _

_Hermes _– _god of thieves, travelers, languages, merchants, messengers and all who use the road_

_P.S.__ If you dare to doubt my abilities again you'll be having trouble with internet._

Paul stared at the note for a moment, read it again and pocketed it. He shook his head in dismay before going back to teach.


End file.
